User talk:RandomAir BGM
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to ツノルキモチ (Tsunoru Kimochi)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 19:51, September 21, 2018 (UTC) About Translations Hello, Thank you for adding a translation to the ツノルキモチ page! To make sure that this site remains reliable (or at least as reliable as possible), we let a native Japanese person check any translation that gets through. While this happens, we remove the translation from the page to make sure we don't accidentally spread misinformation in case the translation is a mistranslation. This is why I undid your edit. Sorry for the confusion this might cause! Thank you for reading this message. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 19:53, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Just here to give a quick update. Your translation has been checked and put back (with some minor revisions). Thank you for your patience! Amandelen (talk) 08:08, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Hikari Shoumeiron I had a quick look at the translation and I can see some issues (although a lot of it seems OK). Inflections like 掴め, 食いしばれ, 変えろ and 進め are commands (grammatically we often say "imperatives"). So for example, 雲間の光掴め is a command, "grasp the light coming between the clouds". Make sure you have a full grasp of all verb conjugations before you translate!! A common mistake is to break long phrases into shorter ones (I've done it too). For example, the last two lines 青い青いこの晴天に / 願い一つ届くように form a single sentence, "May my one wish reach this blue, blue sky". There are several other small but significant mistakes in the translation. E.g. 涙したって means 涙しても = "even if you shed tears". 最後に = "finally", "in the end" 赤い赤いこの証明が 痛い痛いほど流れ = "this crimson proof flows so much it hurts" 戦乱をいざ進め = "keep this war going" I haven't checked all of it, but these are some of the issues. I hope this helps you improve. Practicing does help you improve, as well as ongoing study of Japanese grammar and vocabulary. If you like, you can submit proposed song translations in blog posts. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:56, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Your Translations Hi, this is Damesuke. I checked and corrected your contributions. I can see you study Japanese hard and do your best making translations. However there are not a few mistakes in your translations and romaji transliterations. Mostly misreading of omitted subjects, and misreading of direct and indirect objects. You know, translating other people's words brings responsibilities. A translator is not someone with some knowlege about launguages. He/She should rather be a bilingual person who speaks both the source and target languages fluently. Don't take me wrong. You still have a way to go on Japanese. I suggest you learn more, and I'm waiting for your coming back as a skilled translator. Thank you for the reading. Damesukekun (talk) 12:54, October 7, 2018 (UTC) RandomAir BGM (talk)Response (RandomAir BGM): Thank you for your message. I will keep studying Japanese as hard as I can and improve my Romaji transliteration. I realized they do seem a bit funny. I get confused with the "nda", "shi", "ndesu", "tte", "suki", "ai", "ndakara", "no", "tto", "wo/o", "teru" and many other direct objects, conjuctions, and imperative formed prefixes/suffixes. But the question isn't "Why am I doing them wrong?" . The question is "How do I get them right?" . Do you have any advice for me? *んだ is a contraction of のだ and is added to the end of a sentence to show that you are explaining something or, in a question, asking for an explanation. Everyone transliterates it differently. I've seen したんだ written as shita n da, shita nda, shitan da, shitanda. The problem is that Japanese don't put spaces between their words so that's impossible to know what is considered a word or what is a phrase. I suspect that the majority of Japanese speakers themselves don't even know. (My guess is that shita nda is the correct one but don't quote me.) *し is added to the end of each clause to make a list of clauses that expound some situation that the speaker has faced. Sometimes there's only one clause but they still put し to give the feeling that there could be more to it. *んです is a politer way of saying んだ. *って tte is a quotation particle. It can be used the same way as と or as a contraction of something like と言って (or と思って if it's not spoken aloud). I always write both と and って as separate words, just like any other particle. *If you mean 好き, i'ts a な adjective. What is the problem specifically? Any examples that you find difficult? *By ai do you mean 愛・会い・合い・相・藍 lol? What is the problem specifically? Any examples? *んだから is んだ followed by the word から. から kara follows a clause to show that what happened is the cause of something else, either what is stated immediately next, or what was stated before, or something understood from context. NB から has many other uses. Note だから dakara at the beginning of a sentence is a compound word meaning "Therefore". *の no is a bunch of different words that sound completely the same. It can confusing and (in rare cases) ambiguous but I think you get used to it with lots of practice. Any specific examples you have trouble with? *っと I've never heard of this. What's the sentence? *を follows the object of a verb (basically a case-marking particle). It is most commonly pronounced o. In a few songs you will hear it pronounced wo but it makes no difference to the meaning. If in doubt, just write o'' as a separate word. *-てる・-でる are contractions of -ている・-でいる. E.g., している ''shite iru→してる shiteru, 急いでいる→急いでる. Just transliterate it as -teru/-deru. Note that いる is an inflected verb in its own right, so similarly していた shite ita contracts to してた shiteta, etc. *Everything else ... you need to study Japanese grammar, e.g., try working through the material here. You can look up plenty of example sentences with English translations here. : :Hope this helps. (I hope I haven't made any mistakes ...) ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:00, October 9, 2018 (UTC) : :(Response) #I always think words like "くれたんだ ( kuretan da") is actually "(kureta nda"). I sometimes have issues with "Bakari / ばかり" too, and I always think that -ja and -na go together with "Bakari" like this: "Bakarija, bakarina". Thanks for appealing me with the "nda" though <3 #I knew that already. I just have issues on whether I have to separate "shi" from some words like "Shitetanda >> Shi teta nda" . And for "shitete", I think it is "shi tete". #I mean in like " Sukina ndesu" and "Erai ndesu ka?" #I understand. #I am confused and I stick "Suki" with everything, like "Daisukidayo / 大好きだよ", "Sukida yo / 好きだよ", "Sukinamono / 好きなもの", "Sukina koto / 好きなこと". #I am confused with using the "愛" and "会い" , and stick them with everything: "Aishiteyo / 愛してよ", "Aishiteruyo / 愛してるよ", "Aisareru / 愛される", and "Kiminiaitai yo / 君に会いたいよ". #Let's take a sentence: " Kitto doko ni ite mo tsunagatte iru ndakara / きっとどこにいても繋がって要りンだから ". Is this what you mean? #"Kiminokoe hitotsu de konna ni mo kawareru tte ?" . Help?? #"Motto / モット?" " Chotto / 一寸? " #I understand. Instead of wo, I always write "o" instead. #I understand. #Thanks for the websites. Anyway, should I write "また明日 " in Roman letters as "Mataashita?" And what does "手タ / teta" mean , and serve for in terms of grammar? OK, let's go through some of those issues one at a time ... #くれたんだ is くれた plus んだ. Like I said, everyone transliterates it differently, so write it kureta nda if you like. (We need to get to the bottom of this from a Japanese grammarian or lexicographer, but unfortunately I don't know anyone.) ばかり is a word in its own right. Why do you want to join it with anything? E.g., 今終えたばかりだ Ima oeta bakari da; 建前ばかりじゃない'' tatemae bakari ja nai''. #In してた, してた shiteta is a contraction of していた shite ita, where して is an irregular inflection of する and いた is an inflection of いる. し is part of a word. It is not a separate word. You need to get a solid grasp of Japanese grammar! #好きなんです suki na ndesu is a politer or more formal way of saying 好きなんだ suki na nda. The only change is replacing da with desu. It means the same thing but you're just speaking deferentially. # #好き is an example of a class of words with adjectival meaning, i.e., they describe a quality of something. They can be used as predicates, e.g., 猫が好き neko ga suki, "cats are likeable"="I like cats", but can be used in adjectival clauses using な, e.g., 好きな猫 suki na neko, "the cat which I like", or in past tense using だった, e.g., 好きだった猫 suki datta neko, "the cat which I liked". There is no reason to join the adjective suki with the verb na. They are two separate words. 好きだよ suki da yo is using 好き as a predicate, but expressing emphasis or insistence, e.g., 好き suki, "I like/love it"; 好きだよ suki da yo, "I really do love it!" 大好き daisuki is another adjective that behaves like 好き but the meaning is more intense, "greatly like", "love a lot". #愛 ai is a noun meaning "love". There is a compound word 愛する aisuru (from 愛 + する) which is a verb meaning "to love". 愛する inflects irregularly like する does, e.g., 愛した aishita "loved", 愛される aisareru "be loved". 会う au is an unrelated verb. It means "to meet" and its inflections include 会い ai (e.g., 会いに行く ai ni iku "go to see someone"), 会いたい aitai, "want to meet/see someone", 会った atta, "met", etc. Understanding this comes directly from knowing the vocabulary and the grammar! If you don't know this, then you'll have a hard time trying to work with Japanese at any level. #どこにいても繋がっているんだから doko ni ite mo tsunagatte iru nda kara "Wherever you are (or I am), we are connected, so follows". から kara is a separate word that shows that something follows from what comes before. For example, consider "Hang in there. 'Cause you know I'll be thinking of you." The English word "'Cause" is at the beginning of the clause would have exactly the same function as から at the end an equivalent Japanese clause. #By "kiminokoe" I think you mean 君の声 kimi no koe, "your voice". の no is most commonly a particle that tells you, e.g., in a phrase A no B, that A describes B or is related to or owns B in some way. In this case, 君 "you" owns 声 "voice", so it means "the voice which you own", i.e., "your voice". 最後の日 saigo no hi, "the final day" means that 日 "day" is described as 最後 "final", so "the day that's final", i.e., "the final day". To be asking questions that are this basic means that you don't have enough grasp of Japanese grammar to be able to undertake the task of transliterating! NB の has several other meanings but ask me again after you've mastered enough grammar to be able to understand them. #っと is not a word on its own right. ちょっと chotto, もっと motto, ずっと zutto, are adverbs. I haven't studied their etymology (although it might be quite interesting to find out how these words came about), but they might very possibly be combinations with the particle と. However, as far as transliteration goes, treat them as a single word. If in doubt, consult a dictionary. There are several online dictionaries. Probably the easiest to use are weblio and goo. Sanseido and Obunsha publish really good paper dictionaries too if you can get your hands on one somehow. # # #また明日 '' mata ashita'' is an expression with two words, mata "again" ashita "tomorrow". In English we would say "See you tomorrow". 手タ does not mean anything. Some of the questions you're asking are reasonable, but many are basic ones about grammar that you need to have under your belt before you can even go about transliterating Japanese. I recommend you study Japanese for a while. As you learn something, go back over lyrics you've looked at in the past and see if you can see examples of what you're learning, and maybe see if you can correct mistakes you made. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:08, October 11, 2018 (UTC) My (late) Response: #1. I've just noticed "bakari" only is subject to "-na" and "-ja" in sentences like "違うのに君のことばかりなんだ / Chigau no ni kimi no koto bakarina nda." It's a word on its right in sentences "嫌いってばかりじゃつまんあい / Kirai tte bakari ja tsumannai" where the verb is first. #2. That was stupid of me. I should've known "shi" is not supposed to be separated from its words like "shiteta". I guess I should have learned more transliteration than translations. Thanks. #3. I always thought "んです" was pretty much the same as "です" . I was wrong. Thanks for the lesson. :D (But wait, then what does "えらいんですか? / Erai ndesu ka?" mean? #4. I always knew that "って" should be a separate particle. #5. 好き is not just a な adjective. It is also a だ adjective in short sentences like "好きだよ / Sukida yo" and a です adjective in sentences like "私はリンゴが好きです / Watashi wa ringo ga sukidesu". Just saying. #6. The only problem I had with these words was transliteration issues. The rest I understood. #7. I am grateful for that. I was wrong thinking "dakara" and "ndakara" meant the same thing. Sheesh... #8. What the? I learned that months ago. Of course it is so basic. I mean that I wanted the English translation for that sentence .... Or to make it clear: 君の毛一つでこんあも変われるって #9. Thank you for the explanation. #10. Noted. #11. I will include "-teru" together with every word than. #12. I think 手タ does mean something. For example I have heard in lots of Vocaloid songs, so let me take a sentence from another song "きっと捜してた未来が流れ混む / Kitto sagashi teta mirai ga nagare komu." Translate it and please tell me what does "てた" serve for. Sorry for the late response. Responding takes me a lot of time and I am in high school so I hope this doesn't affect the speed of your responses. Don't worry about the late response. This is a hobby, so relax and do it when you can! In answer to your latest questions... *ばかり can work in a sentence in many, many different ways. You can look through these sample sentences to get some idea of how it's used. *I think the nuance of えらいんですか can vary with context. Maybe ask someone more knowledgeable, but it could mean something as different as **"Is it because they're well-respected?" or **"Who do you think you are!" *To say (1) 好き is a な adjective and (2) 好き is a だ adjective is saying exactly the same thing. Go study the grammar behind this class of words first and then ask if you can't understand something. *手タ does not mean anything. Where did you get that from? That's like asking what does "hand evening" mean in English! Try looking it up in an online dictionary and you'll see nothing comes up! *捜してた is a contraction of 捜していた sagashite ita. 捜す = "search", "will search". 捜していた = "am/is/are searching". 捜してた is a contraction, e.g., "I'm searching", "you're searching". This is basic grammar that you should have under your belt before you try understanding complex sentences like きっと捜してた未来が流れ混む. Also, please get a good grasp of the Japanese language before you publish your translations on the main pages of the wiki, like study and practice for at least for another year. The questions you are asking are reasonable, but they're such basic and fundamental ones that it shows you don't have a good enough grasp of Japanese to be able to write accurate translations. However, I still encourage you to practice, because unless you do, you won't improve. There's a blog feature where you can publish your translations and ask for feedback. You can also join Anime Forum where you can ask for help in the Lyrics Discussion section. Above all, be patient with yourself. It will take time, so don't expect perfect results instantly. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:45, October 25, 2018 (UTC)